


God knows

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※是汉康反转AU！※私设很多，OOC注意※P子太太点的文，车车有





	God knows

**Author's Note:**

> ※是汉康反转AU！  
> ※私设很多，OOC注意  
> ※P子太太点的文，车车有

（一）

 

　　「仿生人，你迟到了十二分钟。这会令我怀疑模控生命的效率。」

　　HK800背着手站得像一杆标枪，面无表情地听着底特律警局副队长康纳．施特恩的训话。以他的职衔来说，这个男人岁数非常轻，可将他身上的功勋和破案件数列出来，就连大部分资历多出二十年的刑警都未必能企及。

　　「市区路面状况不佳，先生。」HK800应道。

　　「我希望不会有下次。」康纳从他的椅子上站起身来，话题一转：「为了弥补这十二分钟的损失，我们必须立刻出发至现场。」

 

　　「被害人的名字是卡洛斯．欧提兹。他有偷窃和重伤害前科……」身材丰满的中年警探向年轻的上司说明状况：「……估计他陈尸大约三周，等验尸官来了以后，会有更详细的报告……」

　　这是一起凶手疑似为仿生人的谋杀案，施特恩副队长听完简短的报告以后稍微环顾了下四周，在看见死者持有的大量毒品和现场喷溅的血迹后，他皱了皱眉头。

　　「HK800。」他头也不回地唤道。

　　「副队长，你可以叫我汉克。」系统指示他应该跟人类和平共事，HK800友好地向他提出了建议。

　　「── **HK800** 。过来，」康纳指着身前一滩已呈现黑色的血液和应该就是凶器的那把菜刀说：「检测它们。」

　　「哇恶？」还没走出屋子的班．柯林斯惊呼：「施特恩副队长，它……它在吃什么？！」

　　「即时检测血液。」康纳向他解释：「HK800的舌头装有精密的分析仪，就像个小型实验室一样。汉克，说说你的样本检测结果？」

　　HK800搓掉指尖残留的红黑碎屑：「DNA属于死者，预估死亡时间：大于十九天。」

　　「哇哦。」班赞叹：「现在的科技真是了不起！」

　　「它会的远不只这些。」康纳沉稳地道：「模控生命事先送来的使用说明书，我都记住了。」

 

　　HK800是专为支援员警而设计的警用型仿生人，虽然整体着重在战斗方面的能力，不过因为设定上是「年长可靠的搭档」，系统也包含最新的刑事侦查模组。但康纳．施特恩作为一名刑警的直觉与推理能力实在是太过出色──汉克根本无需自主行动来找寻证据，康纳便根据观察现场的结果和指使安卓调查得到的重建资料，自己将所有线索拼凑了起来。

　　高效、精准。

　　「──综合线索看来，欧提兹的仿生人很可能还没离开这栋屋子。」

　　「副队长，这……有可能吗？」柯林斯警探难以置信，都过这么久了，杀人凶手竟然从未离开过？

　　「还有一个地方没找。」康纳的眼神瞟向天花板一角，那里是阁楼的入口。他再度向新派发下来的搭档下令：「安卓，将那边的椅子拿来给我。」

　　「让我来，施特恩副队长。」HK800判断让自己上去搜查嫌犯会比让人类上去更好，不等长官允许，他便拎着把椅子越过康纳，用垫脚物爬上去了。

　　康纳明显愣了一下，但很快地恢复了平静。

 

 

（二）

 

　　「这位……施特恩副队长已经正式接下异常仿生人的案件，你对他了解多少？」

　　「我觉得他个性冷静，头脑清晰，十分讲求效率和条理。」HK800在禅意花园里回答他的自检系统：「如资料所示，是名极为出色的警界菁英。」

　　「我们没有选择，只能和他合作。你觉得最好的做法是什么？」

　　「我会试着建立友好关系，若能让他信任我，对调查会有帮助。」

 

　　在汉克持续和施特恩副队长接触的这些时间里，他观察到这位警察和周围其他人类的不同。他无疑是鹤立鸡群，才能以三十出头的年龄坐上警督的位置，而他的优秀中带有一种强迫式的自律感，从他的穿著、到他的座位，一切井井有条简洁有序，歪了的东西会被立刻调回正确的角度。他对待任何人任何事都是差不多的态度，温和坚定，稍微用力的说话腔调透露出自信和恰到好处的谦虚。

　　完美，几乎像一台精密安卓那样无懈可击。

 

　　「……我想你已经调查过我的事了？」施特恩副队长在离警局只有一条街的素食餐厅享用他的午餐，他轻轻舔拭去唇边的酱料，放下餐巾纸淡声说：「你知道多少？」

　　HK800相当适应这态度了──副队长对别人说话行事都很有分寸，唯独不包括他。在汉克面前，康纳大多数是冷漠的，某些时候甚至有些毒舌。

　　康纳的绝顶聪明使他想释放出恶意的时候可以更加尖锐，如同他一贯的信念，无论做什么，都要尽可能达到最大的效益。

　　汉克背诵了康纳从小到大的优异学经历，还有他初入职场就侦破的重大毒品案，当地最大帮派走私整整一船的红冰，被当初还是菜鸟的他以一人之力拦下来，这起案件也是奠定他年纪轻轻就能高升的基石。

　　「够了！」康纳却似乎不想回味自己的光荣历史，低声喝止：「别说了！」

　　HK800沉默。他的中枢却并不像外表那样平静，模组全力运转着，分析康纳现在的每个表情、语气，处理器流淌过他没有说出口的，关于康纳的 **全部** 资料──人类的一生，不是三言两语说得完的。

　　系统给出的建议是：他现在应该和施特恩副队长讨论异常仿生人的话题。

　　但是……汉克看着康纳，这个相貌端正的青年有着容易取信于人的轮廓和温柔的眉眼，事实上他的确利用外貌和得体的举止让大部分人喜爱他并放下戒心，但有些事瞒不过最新机种的扫描，HK800连心理分析模块都是专业型号使用的最高规格，所以他知道，康纳．施特恩是个言不由衷的人，天生的演员和说谎家。

　　他和这个世界彷佛隔了一层，那双蜜棕色的眼睛笑意从不达眼底。

　　「──我建议你多摄取一些肉类蛋白质，营养比较均衡。」汉克说：「你的BMI值偏低，副队长。」

　　康纳连续眨了几下眼，一时无法接受为什么话题就跳到这方面来了，一瞬间他看起来就像是台因为逻辑演算不通而短路的仿生人。

　　HK800却判定，这是他目前所能采集到，施特恩副队长最 **真实** 的表情。

 

 

（三）

 

　　汉克在养鸽子的异常仿生人从屋顶跳下来的时候就撒腿去追了，可他没预建出来的是，一向行事稳妥的康纳居然也跟着他一起追。

　　「副队长，你跑不过仿生人的！」汉克在猎猎风声里对后方叫道：「这里地形危险，我追就好！我一定能捉住他！」

　　「别……小看……人类！HK800！」康纳稍微有点狼狈，可是他卓越的体能及反应力居然使他和两名仿生人没有拉开太大的距离，终于在一个屋檐上汉克一个箭步扯住了逃窜的WB200，康纳随后奔过来掏出了手铐，却遭到激烈反抗的异常仿生人用力推搡，失去重心往外翻。

　　汉克甚至都没有费时计算人类的生还率，他立刻放开WB200，强壮有力的双手拉起了即将坠楼的施特恩副队长，跟拎小动物一样举重若轻。

　　「你有受伤吗？副队长？」

　　「没事……我没事。」

　　康纳跌坐在地上，一瞬间的悬空感和过度运动造成的疲劳使他暂时无法起身，狠狠喘了几口气以后，他才以压不住颤抖的语调问：「为什么先救我？那个异常仿生人，你能抓住他的……」

　　「这是个多余的问题。」HK800用他低沉的声线道：「不过如果你硬要问，我会这么告诉你：因为我的共感模组跟情绪参数都调得比较高，所以任务中会以搭档的性命为重，这样的回答不知道您满意吗？」

　　「你……」康纳讶异地看着汉克，他方才感受到来自仿生人的嘲讽？

　　「你分明是个人类。」汉克说。

　　「什么意思？」

　　警用仿生人伸手将他拉了起来：「人类是会怕死的，像你这样追着仿生人爬屋顶、跳火车的，很不正常。」

　　康纳怔愣了一瞬才说：「是啊，或许。」

　　音量相当模糊，好在HK800配备的声学组件对声音的捕捉十分精确，从顶楼呼啸的风声里还是分辨出来了。

　　「以后这种状况，副队长可以站在我后面就好。」

　　「……」

　　「WB200已经跑远了，我们回去写报告吧，副队长。」确认人类可以自己站好以后，警用型才松开支撑着他的手。

　　康纳突然出声：「嘿，呃……」

　　「什么事？」

　　「……不，没什么。」康纳的神情复杂，他抚了抚眉心，试图将困惑和迷惘从面上抹去，却不是很成功：「回警局， **汉克** 。」

 

 

（四）

 

　　「你必须找到耶利哥不是吗？」康纳说：「案子被收回了，但我知道证据肯定就在我们找到的东西里。听着，我桌上有钥匙卡，密码是……」

　　「你打算做什么？副队长？」

　　「没时间了，汉克。」施特恩警督低声严肃地说：「去证物室，快！」

　　虽然时间的确紧急，HK800却还是稍微慢下脚步，看那个从不得罪人的上司为了他朝毫无防备的FBI脸上狠灌一拳。

　　不只如此，康纳还骂人呢！整个办公室都被惊动了，大家纷纷上前拉架。

　　「很高兴和你共事，副队长。」目睹这些的汉克感叹着这么想。然后他在一片骚动中悄悄溜到了地下室。

 

 

（五）

 

　　汉克觉得对康纳很抱歉。他早就应该告诉他的，在城市农园追逐养鸽子安卓的那天，他就已经是异常仿生人了。

　　因为当时系统给出的最高指令是「继续捕捉异常者」，而他打破了那道墙。

　　要是自己早点说出口，现在康纳可能就不会被「另一个他」拿枪指着脑袋了。

　　「别理他，做你该做的！」年经警官一点也不慌，他冷静的眼神里有视死如归的觉悟，几乎可以说是对己身生命的漠然：「汉克！」

　　「是时候决定哪方对你更重要了！」另一台HK800威胁道：「他，还是革命？」

　　「好，好，你赢了。」汉克后退，在对方调转枪口的瞬间爆发出最大的冲刺速度，扑倒了另一台HK800和他扭打起来。

　　两具战斗特化型打起来是拳拳到肉，对人类来说匪夷所思的招数及力道在他们手下使得是顺畅无比，但他们强悍的不只有如出一辙的战斗技术，还有外壳防御层也难以突破，这导致他们谁都奈何不了谁。

　　康纳趁机拾起了枪枝：「住手！」

　　「我是你的搭档，康纳！」

　　「不，是我，康纳！」

　　「不准动！你们俩，把手举高！」康纳厉声道。

　　他上下扫视两台HK800，心沉了下去，他们一模一样──连胸前制服上他记下的那串编码都完全一致。

　　「你可以问我们问题来分辨！」汉克说。

　　「……你第一次找我报到时，迟到了几分钟？」

　　「十二分钟！」假汉克抢答：「因为那晚大雨，市区路面状况不佳！」

　　他上传了我的记忆！汉克咬牙。

　　康纳枪口游移不定：「那天你跟我去吃午餐，我问了你什么？你又是如何回答？」

　　汉克说：「你问我是不是调查了你的事，又知道多少──」

　　而与此同时，假汉克直接开始回应第二个问题，他照样背诵出当天的答案：康纳含金量极高的学历、还有他初出茅庐就一鸣惊人的那场大案。

　　汉克清楚地看见，康纳在另一具HK800复述那个案子的卷宗时露出了和当天如出一辙的表情。

　　那是，极力忍耐着，不愿被提起的痛苦。

　　「──那不是你的错，副队长。」他忍不住开口。

　　康纳和假汉克同时朝他看来。汉克慢慢说道：「因为生母无力扶养被遗弃的你，第一次见到挛生兄弟是在那艘走私船上，你百般谨慎确认，决定和对方相认将他带出帮派的世界，可你没料到，表面上是底端打手的他，其实是帮派中的高层智囊，那场走私台面下的领头人物……」

　　康纳死死盯着他，枪口随着他逐渐不稳的呼吸上下晃动。

　　「你有必须坚持的正义，他会死不是你的错……康纳。」

　　「不，」康纳说：「我亲手杀的他。那时我得意忘形地卸下伪装和他相认、拥抱。但在感觉到刀尖抵上我的肚子时，我 **想都没想** ──拔枪射穿了他的内脏。」

　　年轻男子的眼微微瞇着：「我到现在还记得他身体的重量、洒在我身上血液的温度、他和我相同的脸。原来我死去的时候，会是这个样子。」

　　「从那天起，他的亡灵就一直缠着我。我经常做回到那天的噩梦，有时候他死了、有时候我死了，更多的时候，我们两个一起死了……又一起活了。我总是用重重枷锁限制自己，害怕这不光彩的自私血统中劣根性爆发，让我最终成为一个手握权势，危害巨大的恶人。」

　　「可是我错了。他是他，我是我。就像你们两个都是HK800，但 **人性** 的存在与否，终将决定其中的差异。」

　　康纳话音落下，他手中的枪口闪出火光，一发子弹准确钻穿了假汉克防御薄弱的眉心。

　　青年放下了枪，在这瞬间他又恢复成了那个温和稳重的副队长。

　　「认识你以后，我重新建构了对许多事物的认知，你改变了我的世界……」康纳朝汉克露出真心实意的微笑：「谢谢你，汉克。」

 

 

（六）

 

　　之后的一切顺利得像个童话，翌日清晨在街头等待HK800的施特恩副队长获得了来自警用机的大力拥抱。

　　「汉克……你该收敛下力道，我喘不过气来。」他虚弱地抗议。

　　「抱歉，人类。我还能这样呢。」汉克心情很好，他双手穿过康纳的腋下，将比他略矮的成年男性提离地面十五公分──彷佛对方是只小猫咪。

　　「嘿！别闹了！放……放我……下来！」

　　汉克新奇地望着康纳难受的脸和下意识扭来扭去的身体：「哦，原来副队长怕痒？」

　　「你──可恶的安卓！」

　　汉克将他放回地上：「我知道你讨厌肢体接触，如果我做过头了，抱歉。」

　　「……你怎么知道这个？」

　　「长官，请不要小看尖端机种的观察和情报收集能力。」

　　康纳叹了口气：「每次碰到别人，我都会想到那艘走私船上…… **他** 肌肤的触感，还有湿热的血腥味。可是那天在屋顶上你救了我，我发现和你接触并没有问题，或许因为你是仿生人？」

　　「这不合理。我的皮肤涂层是完全拟真的，无论温度、手感和外观，都和人类别无二致。」汉克不服道。

　　「那么，」康纳整了整有点乱的领口，像在自言自语般地说：「大概……你是特别的吧？」

 

　　施特恩副队长在革命后收留了HK800，他的家如同他的行事作风，干净得一尘不染，东西很少，除了必需品外没有多余的装饰。

　　他有一只圣伯纳犬，那头叫相扑的大狗和汉克可说是一见如故，头回见面就玩得不亦乐乎，相扑第一次见有「人」可以挡下牠的重量级飞扑，新奇得很，连连助跑往汉克身上跳，让汉克接住牠又放下来。

　　「你们……别玩了。」康纳说。

　　正在兴头上的圣伯纳以为主人突然出声是被因为冷落不开心了，于是用行动表达牠的爱意──往康纳也扑一下！

 

　　「……现在你知道牠为什么叫相扑了。」人类揉着磕到冰冷地砖上的臀对HK800说。

　　「你还好吗？我扫描看看尾椎有没有受到损伤。」汉克扶住他的后腰，很自然地就要朝康纳的裤子伸手。

　　「不……不！」

　　「啊？哦。」

　　气氛一度有些尴尬。汉克观察到人类的体温和心跳都在持续上升，照理来说摔一跤是不会导致这些反应的。

　　他的系统开始分析，试图找出原因。

　　「康纳，没事吧？」HK800一本正经地关切他：「你的脸很红，身体有哪里不适吗？」

　　青年摇头，他推开汉克的手，深吸一口气站起身来：「没事。我们来讨论一下今后的事，我家有一个客房平时没人睡……」

　　「一起睡你床上不就得了？我瞧你床挺大的。」

　　「你在说什么？」

　　「唔，忘了告诉你，其实我的情商参数也蛮高的，足以解读种种氛围，刚才只是和你开个小玩笑。」汉克表示：「你刚才害羞了吧，副队长？」

　　康纳瞪大了眼睛，安卓居然调戏他！

　　「在共同经历那么多事以后，你还邀请我入住你家，一般来说这就表示你对我抱持着相当程度的好感。」HK800问道：「你想要和我发生性行为吗，康纳？」

　　「我……不是……」施特恩副队长百口莫辩，他一开始真的只是考虑到仿生人没地方回，想着自宅还有位置才带他来。但是被汉克这么一说，怎么就像单身男性对觉醒仿生人心怀不轨进而发出同居邀请呢！

　　汉克耸肩：「如果是我误解了也请你告诉我，我不希望让你尴尬。我可以当你的房屋管理，下载家务模组也花不了什么时间。」

　　「你是自由的，」康纳皱眉：「不需要为我做这些。」

　　「但是我想为你做些什么。」

　　康纳叹气，踌躇了一阵子后才说：「安卓，你知道什么是爱吗？虽然外表比我年长，可是你才开机多久？我不想将自己的……感情，强加给你。」

　　「请问得等到什么时候你才会信任我对自己情绪的评估？等到你长得和我一样老的时候就行了吗？」汉克云淡风轻地说。

　　「你以前不是会顶嘴的安卓。」

　　「你以前也对我挺恶劣的，人类。」

　　「好，我跟你道歉，可以吗？」

　　「不，其实我蛮受用的，施特恩副队长个性差劲的一面只展示给我，感觉就像是全世界仅有一组的金钥存在我系统里。」

　　「……」

　　「所以我能在你床上待机吗？」汉克问。

　　「仿生人不会有性冲动吧？」康纳失去了平常的冷静，反问：「你的目的是什么？」

　　HK800说：「我想让你快乐，副队长。」

 

 

（七）

 

　　康纳发誓他一开始真的没有不良心思。可是HK800根本就没有脸皮可言，刚异常没多久的仿生人耿直得过分了，每一句情话（或疑似情话）都让没什么情感经验的人类招架不住。

　　等到他们真的坐在床上了，康纳依旧不能确定：「我只是担心等你经历得多了，会后悔现在的选择。」

　　「相信我，也相信你自己。康纳，我不会伤害你。」

　　「仿生人懂怎么做爱吗？」

　　「你的紧张开始使你失去判断力了，警官。不然伊甸园俱乐部怎么开起来的？」

　　康纳不说话了，他在汉克的服侍下解开衣衫，青年的身体线条很好看，流畅而优雅。HK800也脱下制服，他的机型高大结实，连胯下的仿生组件也是超出平均的大小。

　　人类太在意那个东西了，视线频频往那里瞄，至些当然逃不过汉克的光学组件，他捉着康纳的手去摸：「喜欢？」

　　「汉克！」康纳像被火烫到一样缩手：「请你别再说这些……话！」

　　「好吧，我是第一次使用这个，所以想知道你满不满意。」

　　康纳憋了半天，才挤出：「我也还没 **用** ，怎么知道？」

　　HK800一边将他压住一边道：「逻辑很好，警官。」

　　「等……没有润滑是不行的吧？」

　　「我的组件可以分泌。」汉克用在康纳眼里极其色情的方式撸弄了几下他的仿生阳具，不一会儿他的掌心里就握着一捧滑溜的液体了：「这部分说明书里没写吗，我聪明的长官？」

　　「没写！」康纳的耳根烫到甚至有点隐隐作痛。

　　「那好，你会有惊喜的。」HK800从背后抱着他，将润滑液往人类的臀缝里送，手法很好，充满挑逗性，带着点上对下的权威──彷佛他们的身分在此时是反转过来的。

　　仿生人的手指在人类的体内舒展、怜爱地缓慢进出，逐渐增加至三根。

　　「你是不是偏好年纪较长的男性？」

　　康纳呼吸一窒：「又是尖端机型的观察能力，嗯？」

　　「这可以有很多种解释，」汉克灰色的胡渣蹭在康纳的耳朵上，吐出的气息和真人一样暖：「比如你被独身的施特恩女士领养抚育长大，从小就渴求来自年长男性的父爱。」

　　「HK800，我不是来做心理辅导的。」康纳有点恼羞。

　　「放轻松，康纳。」汉克将他的人类翻过来，摆弄成完全向他展开的姿势：「我必须搞懂你的喜好，只要你想，我可以成为任何你希望的样子。」

　　「……比如？」

　　「你的搭档、你的伴侣，或者──」汉克俯视他，箝制康纳的膝盖，下身一寸一寸地往里进入：「你的『爹地』。」

 

 

（八）

 

　　「唔……啊……休想！我没有……不会那样叫你。」

　　「你高兴就好。」汉克抚摸着人类，扫描分析他身上每一处的反应，找寻敏感带。康纳嘴上这么说，实际却相当地亢奋，身体的相关激素水平很高，性器官整根勃起，后穴艰难却贪婪地吞着他的组件。

　　碰到前列腺了，康纳发出平常根本不会有的声音，身体软化下来，于是汉克尝试着往那里多研磨几下，惹来一阵无力的抗议。康纳的右脚跟踏上仿生人的肩膀，撒气似地推了几下──虽然根本推不动。

　　HK800的处理器中跳出一条资料，告诉他某些人类的脚也会是性感带，于是汉克一把捉住那只骨肉匀称的脚掌，伸出舌头往趾缝中舔。

　　「啊！你在做什么，不、不……」自己将弱点送到别人手中的年轻警官浑身乱颤，分不清是痒还是快感，他的脚趾蜷缩起来，却被HK800用唇齿强硬地打开，甚至还轻轻含住圆润的趾头一一吸吮。

　　「汉克……放开，不干净！」

　　「长官这是嫌弃我了？指使我去检测各种证物的可是你。」汉克故意说。

　　康纳此时也没有余力分辨对方话里的戏弄了，他用力摇着头：「不是你，是我的脚……老天，这太……羞耻了。哈啊……」

　　「放心，副队长才洗过澡干净得很，我只能检测得出你的肥皂的成分。」汉克放过了康纳的脚趾头，他已经全部进入了，开始变着花样插抽起来。

　　人类男性的直肠不是用来进行性行为的，所以汉克很小心，必要的时候增加一点润滑，避免让康纳受伤。

　　「这样舒服吗？还是你喜欢刚才的？」汉克不断询问，康纳一开始还能回答，后来只能咬着牙咿咿呜呜，人类还放不下面子，无法接受自己一开口就是放浪形骸的呻吟。

　　不过这没关系，HK800有很多功能可以帮助他得到想要的答案，康纳只能任他摆布，在汉克一面用背后位顶入他一面搔弄脆弱的会阴处时，人类哆嗦着达到了一次干性高潮。

　　「会酸吗？」他体贴地问。

　　「嗯……有点。」

　　汉克捞住康纳疲软的身躯，评估状况──他还年轻，可以继续。

　　「抱住我，康纳。」

　　「咦？呃！」

　　汉克整个压了上来，要康纳双手搂住他的脖子，而腿夹住他的腰，用紧密相贴的姿势在人类身上开始新一轮冲刺。HK800观察得出副队长喜欢和他大面积的身体接触，那么这种体位是最优选之一。

　　汉克紧绷有力的一双大腿垫在康纳的臀下，让对方的腰固定抬高成一个绝妙的，可以插到最深处的弧度。康纳的脑袋被到处乱撞的电流和快感支配，他死死闭着嘴，鼻腔里却不时哼出欲盖弥彰的拉长颤音。

　　透过模糊的双眼，年轻警督看见汉克的肩头在他眼前晃动，当他觉得自已再也忍不住时，突然仰起脖子一口咬住。

　　仿生人有触觉但不会觉得疼，汉克缓下速度，让康纳能好好啃着他的肩膀不至于滑脱。

　　察觉到对方在亲密行为中的种种温柔迁就，康纳突然觉得有什么防线崩溃了，他眼里开始往下淌泪，不知道是生理性泪水还是为了发泄一些别的什么，他在此时脆弱得像个婴儿，裸着全身，在另一个人的怀抱里蜷缩着哭泣。

　　他松开了牙关，朝汉克说出他今晚第一句大胆的话：「别慢下来……操我……快点。」

　　「好。」

　　在接下来的三分钟内，康纳不记得自己都喊了些什么，他只能感受到体内硕大热烫的仿生肉棒在逐渐征服他，将里面辗压成那款组件的形状，以至于它每次抽离时自己都会下意识夹紧，用力缠绕上去的肉壁会反馈给他更多更强烈的快乐。

　　康纳觉得他快疯了，但汉克还在加速，他的床被摇得作响，床头板有节奏地砰砰敲在墙上，如果这里不是他家而是外面的旅馆，隔壁绝对能知道他们在干啥。这样的想象使青年人更加兴奋，他喘息着、乞求着，在情欲涨到最高峰的时候射精，而汉克也选择在同时将仿生精液浇灌进康纳的肠道。

　　人类对上安卓的脸，汉克拥有一双颜色清澈的眼眸，康纳看见HK800的眼中没有迷乱的生理欲念──仿生人没有那种东西──但是有别的在里面。

　　那是包容、是爱意、是小心翼翼的怜惜。所有他曾排拒在外却又私下渴望的东西，像星星一样明亮，闪烁在倒映着自己的，美丽的蓝色眼睛里。

 

 

（九）

 

　　「我从来没讨厌过安卓。」康纳坐在放满了热水的浴缸里说。

　　「哦？」

　　「我已故的养母阿曼妲，是个很严厉的女性，常忙于学术。」

　　汉克问：「所以？」

　　「她是仿生人技术的开发者之一，你应该知道？」康纳懒洋洋地说：「所以我家是最早有安卓的家庭之一，一开始是RT200，比卡姆斯基先生家的型号还老，属于没有发表过的第一批试作机。」

　　「我知道你的养母。」汉克简短地回答，他没有把自检系统和阿曼妲形象一致的事情告诉康纳，以后也不打算说。

　　「那时候我九岁，另外替她取了个名字，不叫克洛伊，叫艾莎──哦，我小时候也是迷过迪士尼的。艾莎是我的保母兼玩伴，她不像图灵机那样聪明，但她是我最好的朋友。」

　　「后来呢？」

　　「后来她坏了。」康纳捧起一把热水往自己脸上泼：「制造她的技术本来就还不成熟，两年半后，她停止了机能。我求阿曼妲修好艾莎，她却说，RT600研发出来了，换一个给你吧。」

　　「你换了？」

　　「不，我拒绝了，我将艾莎搬到阁楼藏起来，希望有一天她会再动起来，但是阿曼妲将她找了出来，在我眼前丢掉了。就在那天我明白，阿曼妲不希望我投注感情在她所谓的『人工制品』上，她期望我能当个 **支配者** 。我不能有超出她预期的兴趣爱好，不能和她不允许的人做朋友。直到她因病过世，我从未违逆她一次，毕竟是她将我从孤儿院中带了出来。」

　　「……」

　　康纳梦呓般地说：「虽然我一直无法脱离她带来的影响，但我始终认为，安卓比人类还要值得信赖……汉克？」

　　「我在。」

　　「我累了，帮我一把好吗？」

　　汉克走过去将湿淋淋的人类拉了起来，助他跨出浴缸，康纳的肌肤被水气蒸得泛红，腰侧横着一道已经愈合的蜿蜒旧伤。

　　察觉HK800在盯着那里看，康纳主动解释：「这就是我的『兄弟』留下的纪念，差半寸他就能捅破我的肾……我当时真的太年轻。」

　　「不是你的错，孩子。」汉克拿来柔软的大浴巾，将康纳整个裹住搓揉起来。

　　「等等，你出厂都不满半年，叫我『孩子』？」

　　「有何不可？我看着比你大多了。」汉克无赖地说：「我是异常仿生人，爱怎么叫你就怎么叫。」

　　「……随你便吧。」

　　「你其实挺喜欢的吧？」

　　「住口，安卓！」

　　汉克大笑，他的快乐似乎有渲染力，让康纳不知怎地，也跟着一起笑了起来。

 


End file.
